Game Over
by anonymousgirl028
Summary: I love you, Atobe Keigo, please go out with me" never had anyone expect to hear those words from Kairi... Tezuka Kairi, that is. ONE-SHOT.


**Author's Note: **This is inspired by Specia A's Megumi and Yahiro.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my original characters

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GAME OVER**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A young girl with long brown hair and light brown eyes walked alongside Atobe Keigo on the busy streets of Japan. Her name was Tezuka Kairi, the little sister of Tezuka Kunimitsu – the captain of Seishun Gakuen and the boyfriend of her best friend, Takugawa Shiho.

Kairi sighed she didn't like Keigo in any way, it was just that she wanted her best friend to live peacefully with her relationship with her brother especially since Shiho was Keigo's childhood friend and not to mention his first love. Why did she even jump through the rabbit hole?

_"I love you Atobe Keigo, would you go out with me?"_

Kairi mentally face palmed herself, what the hell had possessed her to say _that_? _'At least nii-san and Shiho-chan are happy' _she thought with a small smile. Tezuka Kairi was a selfless girl, she didn't want to see anyone hurt as long as she can endure something for the sake of others she will do it without hesitation.

"So will you now tell ore-sama why you lied?" Kairi froze and stopped on her tracks. They were now in a park.

_'There's no use on hiding it' _she thought as she sighed "Nii-san and Shiho-chan are happy together" she said "I… I don't want you to break up their relationship just because you still like Shiho-chan" she said, straight forwardly.

Atobe Keigo frowned as he remembered Takugawa Shiho, his childhood friend and first love. He remembered her words clearly.

_"I love Kunimitsu, Keigo… I'm sorry but I just can't love you…"_

It still hurts to remember those words coming from her mouth. Shiho was the first person who made him smile truly.

_"You are fooling yourself, you are the blind one Keigo not me"_

True, because of Shiho he couldn't see what was in front of him and now there was Tezuka's little sister, begging him to stop courting her best friend/ brother's girl friend.

"Atobe-san?" Kairi blinked twice as Keigo snapped out of his daze.

_"Ore-sama will go out with you if you win ore-sama's game" _Kairi remembered those words clearly. _"Make this 'date' enjoyable"_

Kairi wanted to pull her hair out, Atobe Keigo _is _an insufferable conceited jerk who only loves himself! She suggested different places and yet all he said was; _'I don't hang around with commoners' _or _'I don't want to go there' _Kairi sighed as she sat down on one of the benches.

"You are an idiot" Keigo said as he sat down "Forcing yourself just because of _her_" he said "Ore-sama can't do anything because it will only make Shiho hate ore-sama even more" he said with a sigh.

"Eh? Isn't that Kairi-senpai and the Monkey King?" a familiar voice asked making Kairi twitch in recognition. _'Echizen!' _she thought.

"Nya?" Kikumaru Eiji blinked twice "NYA?!!!"

Fuji's eyes opened "Kairi? Atobe?" he asked, his smiling façade was no longer there.

"M-minna-san…." She muttered.

"Ii data" muttered Inui as he wrote something on his green notebook. "Tezuka's little sister with the captain of Hyotei…"

"What are you doing with her?" Fuji demanded, knowing Tezuka Kunimitsu wouldn't like it if he heard of this.

"Arn~?" Keigo brushed his hair with his hand "I had ran into chibi Tezuka and decided to have a little fun" he said with a smirk.

_'Liar' _Kairi wanted to cry out _'You liar' _she clenched her fists as she bit her lip. _'You're the idiot!' _she wanted to say _'Never thinking about other's feelings!'_

"Tezuka would get angry if he hears about this, Kairi-chan" Fuji pointed out. "Let's go" he said.

"I… I'm sorry minna-san" she whispered earning stares from her senpais to her classmates and to her kouhai. "I…" she closed her eyes, knowing she would regret it "I-I'm on a date w-with A-atobe-san!" Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"Uso…"muttered Momoshiro Takeshi, gaping along with the others except for Ryoma, Inui and Fuji, it was a big shock to them all.

"S-so I-I'll see you guys later!" she said dragging Atobe along.

"W-what…?"

"Ii Data…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Arn? Have you already fallen in love with ore-sama?" Keigo asked with a smirk as he watched the girl's face turn into a deep shade of crimson, both for anger and embarrassment.

"Y-you idiot!" she blurted out "You narcissistic jerk!" she cried, it was the first time she actually lost her calmness "You don't even care on how others feel, on how Shiho feels… on how _I _feel!"she said, breathing heavily. "Now I know what Shiho feels when she's around you" her bangs covered her dark brown eyes.

Kairi blinked twice as she looked to her right, her face brightened as she saw a beautiful scenery of Tokyo along with the sunset. She turned to Atobe, her mood completely changed. "Did you have fun?" she asked.

Atobe looked back at the other Tezuka, it was now that he noticed how cute the girl was. A little blush crept on his face. _'Damn'_

The young heir smirked "No. Not at all" he nearly laughed as he saw Kairi's crestfallen face. "Game Over" Kairi sighed and smiled a little as the two watched the sunset together, besides as long as the game ends with 'game over' all you have to do is restart and try again, right?

_GAME OVER_

_Let's restart the game together _

_Hand in hand_

_With fingers entwined_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Tezuka: **_*picks up the phone and looks at the Caller ID* _Inui

**Inui: **Tezuka have you heard from your little sister on where she was going today?

**Tezuka:** No

**Inui: **We saw her with Hyotei's buchou, Atobe

**Tezuka:**…

**Inui: **It seems that they were on a date

**Tezuka: **…. ("Nii-san, Tadaima" the voice of the youngest of the Tezuka siblings called. "Kairi, we need to talk" Kunimitsu said.)

_Click. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

**Inui: **Ii Data…. _*scribbles on his notebook*_

Owari

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note: **Can you tell me what you think of this one-shot? If I get good reviews I _might _conside adding a sequel and/or a prequel.


End file.
